Sea-Sick and Tired
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 19, 1999 (En:) February 26, 2000 |continuity= }} It seems the group has finally reached its limit after the Dark Masters' overwhelming ambush, and they are soon tempted into a trap set by one of MetalSeadramon's flunkies. Synopsis The group is forced to watch the Dark Masters' arena explodes with inside as they escape in the forcefield he created. They then find themselves on a familiar beach they visited at the beginning of their adventure. Everyone seems to be quite down about both the loss of their friend and the fact that they haven't really made much progress if they are on the same beach they started on. While trying to figure out if their whole journey has been pointless or not they hear someone yelling for help in the water. T.K. and Kari are eager to help the creature so all the kids take a rowing boat to where the splashing's coming from. The drowning Digimon turns out to be Shellmon, very likely the same one they fought on their first day in the Digital World. The Digimon manage to beat Shellmon in their Rookie forms, leading the team to believe they've become a lot stronger. Tai remembers that had to be at the Champion level to defeat the evil Digimon last time. Though everyone else seems doubtful, Tai wants to believe that their partners are stronger, and everyone agrees after explaining that getting stronger is what Piximon wanted for them. The fog on the beach suddenly clears and the now completely worn out group heads for a snack bar nearby. While rushing to the stand, Joe and Mimi trip and aren't able to enter the shack. This turns out to be a good thing, though, because the snack shack is actually a trap set by Scorpiomon, one of 's henchmen. He attacks them, covering them in sand and causing them to pass out. Luckily, because Joe, Mimi and their Digimon avoid the trap, they are able to sneak up on MetalSeadramon, who is talking with Scorpiomon. MetalSeadramon notices that two of the DigiDestined are missing inside the snack bar and orders his henchman to find them. Scorpiomon chases after the remaining Digidestined and their partners, but they easily outrun him because he ate a load of clams. He retreats into the water and when he reappears and are ready to take him on. He's finally defeated when he gets distracted by some more clams, allowing the Champion level Digimon to digivolve to their Ultimate forms. Tai and the others start to regain consciousness inside the building. Mimi, Joe and their partners enter the building and have to wake up everyone to ensure their safe escape. MetalSeadramon begins to burn the shack, thinking the DigiDestined are inside; it turns out the only occupant of the building was an unconscious Scorpiomon, who catches fire and rushes out into the water. Angered that his servant has failed him, MetalSeadramon lifts Scorpiomon up high into the air and drops him to his death. The Digidestined are now safe, but Joe doubts Tai's claims that their partners are getting stronger, because it took two Ultimate level Digimon just to take on one of the Dark Masters' flunkies. MetalSeadramon approaches the children on the beach, and they are forced to escape into the water nearby. attempts to fight him off to no avail. MetalSeadramon strikes her with his tail, causing her to de-digivolve to . While the group is safely situated on , MetalSeadramon disappears into the water, then attacks, causing Zudomon to de-digivolve to and knocking the rest of the group into the water. They are now powerless, and the Dark Master prepares to finish them off. Featured characters (10) * (10) * (10) * (15) |c4= * (7) * (10) * (10) * (21) * (22) * (23) * (24) |c5= * (7) *'Shellmon' (20) *'' '' (25) * (27) * (28) * (31) |c6= *' ' (26) * (29) * (30) |c7= * (16) *' ' (17) * (18) * (18) }} Note: English dub appearances differ from original. See dubbing changes. Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Tai: "Look! The fog's finally clearing." Joe: "Great. Now we can clearly see that we're lost." :—'Joe', same old. Piedmon: "How small they look from here. Like ants. Strange that such little creatures could cause so much trouble!" MetalSeadramon: "They won't for long. They're standing on the edge of my territory now—the sea. I'll be the one to finish these DigiDestined once and for all!" Piedmon: "Hmm, bold words. But you're not the first to make such a boast, MetalSeadramon." MetalSeadramon: "But I will be the last. They'll be shark bait before the day is through." :—The Dark Masters discuss the issue of eliminating the DigiDestined. Matt: "So we've just gone around in one big circle, huh? Makes the whole thing seem kind of pointless, doesn't it?" Sora: "Hold on! Maybe that's it! Maybe the pointlessness of it is the whole point!" Agumon: "Say what?" Tai: "Thanks for the philosophy. That's a big help." :—Even after all they've learned, the DigiDestined still have a long way to go. "Hey, are you guys paddling or am I just talking to myself?" :—'Tai' encouraging the rest of the group to paddle away from Shellmon. Tentomon: "Do I look stronger to you, Izzy?" Izzy: "I don't know. Make a muscle." Tentomon: "I was!" :—'Tentomon' may not look buff, but that doesn't mean he's not stronger. "Did it get brighter all of a sudden, or is it just Tai's sunny disposition." :—'Matt' notices the increase of sunlight. "Those sounds never mean anything good." :—'Joe' makes an observation after hearing the attack on the others. "Did you really have to bring along a souvenir?" :—'Joe' wonders why Zudomon is dragging Scorpiomon along with them. "Matt, Izzy, move or you're gonna be toast! I mean literally!" :—'Joe' warns the others about MetalSeadramon's fire power. "Farewell, DigiDestined! It was a rare pleasure knowing you... medium rare!" :—'MetalSeadramon', certain that he's toasted most of the kids. "Just my luck. He's fast, too." :—'Lillymon' tries to give the others a chance to escape MetalSeadramon. "Never send a Rookie to do a Mega's work!" :-'MetalSeadramon' has the kids at his mercy. Other notes de:Seadramons Rache